Resonance security tags of this kind are e.g. known to be used in electronic article surveillance systems (EAS systems) in order to detect unauthorised removal of articles from shops, stores or warehouses, and such resonance security tags are produced in large numbers on a dielectric foil material which is provided with conductive material layer patterns on both sides for forming an inductor and a capacitor forming a resonance circuit having a suitable resonance frequency and to be detected by means of suitable equipment positioned at the exit from the premises. A resonance security tag of this kind is e.g. known from EP-0,285,559.
From JP 02-310696 it is known to cut the foil material along part of the circumference of the capacitor elements and fold the cut-free capacitor away from inside the inductor in order to leave this part free for the penetration of magnetic flux through the inductor. However, experiments with this type of EAS-tag have shown a considerable variance in resonance frequency leading to reduced detection rates for such tags, and the present inventor has not seen any EAS-tags on the market which are produced in accordance with the method described in JP-02-310696.